


Pot of Gold

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairies, Fairy Ring, Getting Together, Leprechauns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: He should know better than to mock the creatures he finds listed in the Beastiary. It's not like he doesn't know that it usually ends up being a jinx and summons precisely those creatures into their lives. Still, though, leprechauns?





	Pot of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/503393.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #233: luck

“Seriously? Leprechauns are actually a thing that exists?”

Stiles is staring at the page in the Argent Beastiary, and he’s shaking his head a little more than usual when he comes across something that he didn’t think possible. There were a lot _less_ of those things than before Scott got bitten, because he has long stopped discounting things that seemed unrealistic.

Beside him, Derek shudders at the mention.

“What?” Stiles asks, turning to him. “You knew this?”

“There have been some encounters… before our family moved to America, back in England. I didn’t really listen when Gramps told the stories, and he was only young when they happened, so none of us knew how much to believe of it. But they didn’t sound pleasant.”

“So, no rainbows, no pots of gold?”

“A lot of forced dancing, apparently,” Derek says, cringing. “They have magic, and they’re _not_ friendly little charitable money dispensers.”

“Yeah, didn’t think we were that lucky,” Stiles grumbles. “There’s nothing in here on how to get rid of them,” he flips the pages of the Beastiary, trying to find something more on the leprechauns.

“You don’t. They’re mostly harmless…”

“...so we just don’t panic?” Stiles interjects.

“No, Stiles, this isn’t the Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy,” Derek answers, slightly exasperated.

“Dude, you have no idea how many nerd points you just earned for catching that reference,” Stiles says, gleeful.

“What does that make you, since you brought it up in the first place?”

“Ah, see, but everyone _knows_ that I’m a nerd. You, on the other hand…”

“So, when you two are done with your covert flirting, can we please find out how to defeat the current supernatural insanity that descended on the town?” Lydia asks, and Stiles’ ears start burning.

Derek glares in her direction, but there’s a hint of red underneath his stubble that makes Stiles intrigued. But he doesn’t get to focus on it, because they really are in the middle of a small crisis, and he turns back to the Beastiary to try and find a solution.

A few weeks later, the previous big bad long gone, Stiles ends up in the middle of a fairy circle, with Derek packing the outline of it, growling.

“So, I feel like I should apologise for making light of the leprechauns a while back,” Stiles says, sounding surprisingly meek. “But also, I really didn’t expect one _here_ , let alone in cahoots with _fairies_.”

Derek growls again.

“Right now, I absolutely do not feel either lucky or charmed,” Stiles continues, pointing his words at the creatures that are nowhere to be seen at the moment. “And I would really appreciate knowing how to get out of this circle. Just, you know, because freedom is a nice thing, and also there’s not really a lot of privacy and one might need to… use the toilets or something like that. Which I can’t with _no walls_.”

 _You’re not a prisoner, Stiles_.

The high-pitched voice rings through the clearing that they’re in, and despite it not being the first time — the fairies apparently prefer to be unseen, but do like to be heard — it still makes Stiles jump. Derek, on the other hand, growls louder. If it was anyone else, Stiles might have been worried about the seemingly semi-feral state of the werewolf, but it’s Derek. And somehow, Stiles knows that no matter what happens, even if the fairy ring was to break right that second, Derek would not be a danger to him. To the fairies and the leprechaun that tricked them here on the other hand… Stiles wouldn’t want to be them.

 _You know what we want_ , the fairy says, this time close to Stiles’s ear. _You know the secrets that need to be said._

She’s tiny, and for a second Stiles thinks about Tinkerbell. Then he remembers that she was almost like a regular human before, and he resists swatting at her.

“That’s not fair, you’re expecting me to know what secrets _Derek_ has,” Stiles huffs in annoyance. “And even if I knew…” he pauses when there’s laughter echoing through the air. “ _If I knew_ , it still wouldn’t be my secret to tell.”

 _Then the wolf has to speak for himself_.

“You locked a pack member in a fairy ring, probably dosed Derek with something that’s making him non-verbal. Like I said, for a _fairy_ , you’re really un _fair_.”

_It’s not of our making that the wolf is upset. He wasn’t given anything to make him so. He’s distraught because the secret hasn’t been spoken._

“What secret though?” Stiles grunts, getting more annoyed by the second. “My secret? And I’m guessing it’s related to the two of us? But it’s _not_ a secret that I like him, so that can’t be it.”

Stiles is still muttering to himself about evil fairies, and he completely misses that Derek’s growling stopped.

“Stiles? You…” Derek finally speaks, and Stiles looks at him sharply.

“Oh, hey sourwolf,” he says, unable to hide the relief from his tone.

“You like me?”

Stiles freezes, and his jaw drops.

“You didn’t know?” He asks, and watches Derek shake his head. “Oh wow.”

“I… me too,” Derek says quietly.

 _See, that wasn’t hard_.

When the fairy’s voice fades away, so does the ring, and Derek strides over. He stops right in front of Stiles and hesitates.

“How did you not know?” Stiles asks, still a little in shock. “I mean, everyone else knew, I think.”

Derek shrugs. “How did _you_ not know? I thought you were observant.”

“Hey!” Stiles protests, but there’s a smile tugging on his lips.

His hands twitch, and he gives in to the impulse of reaching for Derek’s. When their fingers link, there’s a little jingling sound, and Stiles looks up to find its source. What he finds is a rainbow high above the clearing, with a scattering of tiny twinkling lights that he guesses are the fairies.

“Seriously? So what, do you expect us to go look for a pot of gold at the end of it now?” Stiles asks loudly, earning himself a groan from Derek.

“There isn’t one,” Derek says a beat later. “I told you about that.”

“You did,” Stiles tells him with a nod. “Could’ve also told me other things.”

“Well, you know now,” Derek says, his cheeks coloring underneath his stubble.

It brings back the memory of Lydia teasing them about flirting a few weeks earlier, when they were talking about leprechauns.

“I do. And you do too. Now, what are we going to do with this knowledge?”

Derek, for a second, looks hesitant. Then his lips twitch, and he steps further into Stiles’s personal space. His eyes drift down to Stiles’s lips, and when he looks up again, his pupils are big and his tongue darts out to swipe over his own lips.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles whispers, already leaning forward.

He waits until Derek moves in too with a barely there nod, and then he does what he wanted to for a long time — closes the gap between their lips, and kisses Derek.

The clearing fills with the sound of the fairies laughing in joy.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
